forced to the future
by kitiara1
Summary: Sakura went on a picnic to the park with Li, Madison, and Meiling. what happens is a strange man wants the clow cards. he sends her to the future so that she would be out of his way. S+S
1. Default Chapter

I don't own cardcaptors or any of its characters

I don't own cardcaptors or any of its characters. 

Hiya!! Well, this was just an idea I came up with one day out of the blue. So hope you enjoy. Ja!!

It was Friday afternoon on a hot cloudless day, Sakura skated down a road on her way to the park. She was going to meet up with Madison, Li, and Meiling. They were going to have a picnic and talk about how they're summer was going. They had planned it out when Sakura accidentally ran into Meiling. They talked about how it would be nice to have a little get together and bring food for lunch to the park. As she skated she looked around her at the different people who were strolling down the sidewalks talking about business, family, and ect. The road was busy with different types of cars trying to get on their way to whatever destination they have. In her hand she carried a small basket, which contained a strawberry short cake for the get together. She had a hard time fending off Kero from it and an even harder time keeping him from sneaking out with her. As the park came in view her emerald eyes sparkled in amazement as the cherry blossoms fell in swirling masses over the three figures under the cherry tree. When she reached the grass she set down the basket and took off her skates, which she put in her bag after she took out a pair of sandals. She placed the sandals over her dainty 10-year-old feet and ran over to the three waiting figures.

"Hey guys!!" she called as she neared them. Li turned and looked over at her with a frown on his face (well, what he usually looks like) and his arms crossed.

"Its about time" he muttered in his usual rude tone. Sakura ignored him and hugged the other two people.

"So what did you bring?" Madison asked with her usual cheerful smile on her face. Sakura took out the cake and a knife and set them down on the blanket that Meiling had brought with her.

"Mm!!! That looks good!!" Meiling exclaimed as she looked at the cake. Sakura smiled and sat down next to Madison. When everyone got settled down Sakura looked at what they brought. Madison had brought some Yakisoba, Meiling brought some juice for refreshments, and Li had ordered some roast beef sandwich slices from a deli. Sakura picked up one of the sandwiches and popped it in her mouth. As she chewed she gazed at everyone taking in what they looked like. Madison was wearing a short purple dress, her hair was put up in a ponytail with a cute little purple bow in it. Meling wore a pair of jean shorts with a red tanktop, which has a yin yang sign on the front of it. Her hair was set in the usual design. Li was wearing jean shorts too and a white t-shirt.

When they were done eating, Madison brought out a volleyball and started bouncing it around. Li hit it to Madison, Madison to Meiling, and Meiling to Sakura. She giggled when it flew into Meiling's face making a big red mark and started running for her life when Meiling got mad at her for it.

Li watched as his fiancée and Sakura ran around the park. He didn't pay to much attention to the first though, his eyes were set on the girl with auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. Those eyes were so deep and gorgeous, one could get lost in them. She was so cute running around laughing at the new game. Her short white dress had cherry blossoms covering it, making her look like her namesake. He was so caught up in watching her that he didn't notice Madison throwing the ball at him, not until it hit him right in the middle of the face that is.

"Ow!! Why you!! How dare you do that to me!!" he yelled in fury at Madison. She just smiled.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so caught up in a certain someone you would pay more attention!" she said as she got out her video camera and started taping his furious face. He blew up with rage and started chasing her around the park. She soon joined Sakura as they ran from the other two. Meiling went one way and Li the other and they soon came together in a small grove, going to fast to be able to stop. 

A loud sound went through the park, it sound like a tree falling or something.

"Ow!!" they all yelled as they rubbed their heads, which all had huge bumps on them. Sakura got up off the ground, where she was thrown to from the crash, and walked over to the volleyball. She picked it up and turned back to her comrades.

"Lets go back to this and do no more chasing" she replied scratching the back of her head. She winced when her hand came in contact with the bump. 

The others agreed and they went back to volleyball.

"I got it!!" Sakura called as it came towards her. It flew out of reach of her hands causing her to have to go retrieve it. As she ran over to the bushes where the ball was she felt a tingling feeling in stomach. She watched as a blue light surrounded her. It felt warm and tingly when she touched it. When she tried getting through it she was stopped by some type of force keeping her in. she became more desperate and started ramming into the wall. When that failed she sank to her knees and looked behind her. She saw the three talking and waiting for her as though they hadn't noticed a thing. She started yelling trying to get their attention but they kept on talking. Finally she got desperate and called out a name that got the attention of one of them.

Li turned around when he heard Sakura call out his name in a desperate voice. What he saw made him panic. She was in some type of containment spell. "Sakura!" he called out her name as he ran to her aid. When he got to be a foot in front of her she completely disappeared. He felt his knees give way as he stared at the empty spot in disbelief. he heard Madison and Meiling approach him in a hurry.

"Whats wrong Li?" Madison asked with worry in her deep blue eyes. Li looked up at her in disbelief. 

_she didn't see anything because she has no magical powers._ He realized it and decided against telling Madison and Meiling what happened for the moment. His eyes started filling with something he wasn't used to. He felt something wet run down his cheek and through blurred eyes watched as a single cherry blossom fall to replace the spot where his beautiful cherry blossom had been.


	2. missing for 7 years?

Sakura watched as Li ran toward her

Sakura watched as Li ran toward her. When he got to be only a foot away she felt her world go fuzzy and change into a white endless nothingness. She felt herself shake with fear as she looked around her. Everyone was gone. Nothing but her was to be seen all around her. She couldn't stop herself from shaking at the sight of the place.

"Don't be afraid." A deep smooth voice sounded behind her. Sakura looked behind her to see a tall dark handsome man before her. He wore a black trench coat that went down to his ankles. His face was pale and his eyes glowed a slate gray color. His hair was long black and shinny. It came down to his chest in a wavy mass. He looked to be about 22 in age. He had a crooked evil looking smile on his face as he gazed at her. She felt magic power flowing about him in a thick coat.

"Who are you?" she asked half fearing the answer. His crooked smile turned into a full smile at her question. His answer startled her completely.

"My name is of no importance to you I am simply a magician who seeks out power in one world to the next. You are the collector of the powers in this world and so I must put you out of my way. Killing the last two mages was a bit messy so I decided to try a new approach with you. You are a bit younger than I thought you would be, and a different sex too for that matter, so I decided that I would get you out of my way by sending you to the future and collecting the cards for myself while your enjoying your time there. Time is a bother so I really must be going. Have fun mistress of the clow." Sakura felt herself being surrounded by power and screamed out as she felt something like the world collapse from under her. "Now on to other matters." With that done he turned and walked out through the dimensional tunnel back to what had been the girls time.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. She sat up in relief as she looked around her room. Sunlight flooded through the window lighting up the place. She looked around for Kero with her eyes and frowned when she didn't see him."That was one weird dream," she whispered as she got up out of bed. She noticed that the ceiling was a bit closer than usual. She walked over to her dresser to look for something to wear to find her dresser completely empty. She looked at the empty drawers confused. Before she could do anything she heard her brother approaching her room talking with someone.

"Yeah, it's been hard without seeing her everyday. I know that it's been 7 years since she was here but I still cant get over it. My dad is taking it a lot harder though, that's why I still live here. Well, here you are. You can stay in her room until I'm able to get us an apartment." Sakura looked at the door as it opened to show a young girl and Tori, who looked like he was in his 20's. The girl looked about 18, her hair was long and blonde, it was pulled up in a ponytail. She gasped at the sight of Sakura and hit Tori across the head really hard. With her voice shrieking things at him like "how could you!!" and "sneaking girls around your house behind my back!!" she left with a huff and another smack at her brother. Tori just stared at Sakura in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again a few seconds later. Sakura giggled a little at the sight of her brother being hit by that girl. Her giggling brought Tori back to his senses in an instant.

"Who are you!?" He yelled pointing a finger at her. Sakura blinked at him in confusion wondering why he didn't recognize her. She looked down at herself and noticed that her yellow pajamas were a bit tight and that her chest was 3 times bigger than normal. Her eyes widened at the thought that her dream was no dream at all.

"Oh great! My life has gone by who knows how many years and I didn't get to experience them! That jerk guy is so going to pay! Hey Tori, can I borrow a shirt and a pair of your pants. Better throw in a belt too." She held out her hands expectantly while her brother looked at her and fumed.

"You brat! You just mad me lose my girlfriend! You expect me to help some random girl? What are you doing in my house anyways? Get out!" Tori's face was bright red with rage at the innocent looking girl. Her big green eyes sparkled as they put on a puppy dogface. Her hair was auburn and long, reaching down to her lower back. Her yellow pajamas where his sisters and were way to small on this well built beauty. As he looked at her closer he realized she looked a little familiar.

"What do you mean get out of **_your_** house! Get out of my room!" Sakura threw a stuffed animal at her brother hitting him squarely in the middle of the face. She heard footsteps behind her brother and a familiar but ragged voice call out to her brother. She forgot all about her rage and ran past her brother to get to the person.

"Tori, who are you talking to? Hmm" Sakura's father looked down at her as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. The face he couldn't see because it was buried in his shirt. He pushed her back a little and lifted her face so that he could look at it. He gasped out loud when a pair of emerald eyes gazed up at him. "Sakura?" she smiled up at him with concern in her eyes.

"You don't look to good dad. What happened to you?" His face was kind of pale and his physic was frail. He looked somewhat shabby and not at all what he used to. 

Tori's mouth dropped open quite a ways when he heard the name of his sister _I thought she looked familiar!!_ "Sakura, where have you been these past 7 years? You just disappeared one day and never came back." 

Sakura felt that she couldn't tell the truth and decided to say something else "Umm, some weirdo guy kidnapped me from the park and this morning decided that I was a bother to have around anymore?" she laughed hesitantly hoping they would buy her stupid excuse. _Well, there's not much more you can say that would be believably. I mean 7 years is a long time. 7 years? I'm already 17? Wahhhhh!! I missed all those years!! That creep is so going to pay!!_

Tori looked at his sister in disbelief and was about to make a comment on that little story when Sakura interrupted him.

"Can I have some clothes now Tori?" She looked at him with a little pleading in her eyes. He just shrugged and went to his room to fetch a set of clothes. Sakura sighed in her relief that he didn't ask anything and gave her dad another hug before going in and taking a shower.

As she washed her hair she realized that it was quite a bit longer than what it used to be. She had to use twice as more shampoo now and take longer to rinse it out. When she got herself all clean she wrapped a towel around herself and went into her bedroom. On her bed was a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt. She slipped them on and went to a mirror to comb her hair. When she was done combing it she but it up in a ponytail and went out the door to go venture outside to see what changes had been made. 

As she walked down the street she noticed that things hadn't changed. The streets were still busy and people walked down the sidewalks in twos and trios talking about things Sakura had no clue about. She decided to go see what had happened to Madison in the days that she was gone. At the moment she was wishing that she could still fit in her rollerblades. When she got to the door she knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. She heard someone walking toward the door and heard the click of the door opening slightly. A beautiful girl with deep blue eyes and long dark hair answered the door with a slight smile on her face. She had a few creases that were around her eyes that shouldn't be there for many years yet. The girl seemed a little bit sad. Sakura smiled at the girl and spoke with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Is Madison here?"

The girl looked at her for a bit then replied "I'm Madison. Who are you?"

Sakura smiled and felt relief flush over her when she heard that this was Madison and that she still lived here. "Got your camera? I need to go get the clow cards from some crazy hot guy. It'd make a great video I think, sort of like the old days, huh?" Madison's eyes seemed to widen a bit after Sakura's reply.

"Sakura!! Where have you been? You've been missing for so long!!" Sakura hugged her old friend and decided to tell her everything.

"Come out for a walk with me Madison and I will tell you everything." Madison stopped Sakura before she could go back outside.

"Sakura, you into boy clothes now or something?" she asked pointing at Tori's clothes. Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"No, I didn't have anything else. I…" before Sakura could finish her sentence Madison was dragging her into the house and into her room.

"I personally don't think those clothes flatter you at all. You're a woman now and need to dress like one. Madison poked around her closet and snatched something off a coat hanger. It was a long blue dress with white flower imprints on it. Sakura took off her clothes and was about to slip it on when Madison handed her an object that Sakura had never worn before. Put that on Sakura, you need it now. Sakura gazed at the bra and sighed as she took it from Madison and put it on. It felt unfamiliar and annoying to her. When she was done latching it she put the dress on over her head and pulled it down to be the way it was supposed to be. It was sleeveless and came down to her knees in a somewhat full skirt. She swirled around and watched it wrap around her body. Madison smiled as she watched Sakura, her green eyes were sparkling and the same old missed smile came across her lips. A few minutes later Sakura grabbed her friend outside and began they're walk. 

Sakura looked over at her friend and decided that she should tell her now. "Well, only a day has passed by for me instead of 7 years." Madison looked over at her with a confused frown on her face. Sakura smiled reassurance (mostly for herself) and continued, "That day at the picnic was the last day I remember before I came here to this time. When I was going to retrieve the ball I was surrounded by a magical prison of some sort. I tried calling out to you guys but no one could here me but Li, he only heard me when I called out his name alone though. When he ran over to me I was taken away from the worlds dimension and brought to a void of nothingness. There a strange guy appeared and clamed to be a magician going from different worlds collecting they're powers. Since the clow cards are the powers of this world he decided to get me out of the way by sending me to the future so he could collect the clow cards." Madison looked at Sakura for a moment with her mouth dropped open.

"So that's why Li said the clow cards vanished!! That guy must have collected them. He said that even his clow cards had disappeared one night. He and Meiling went back to Hong Kong to discuss the matter with their clan leaders." Sakura felt her stomach drop a ways when she heard that the man had all of the clow cards already. She felt her heart ach at the thought that Li wasn't around here anymore. She needed him, she needed him for more reasons than to help her defeat the guy and get the clow cards back.

"I need to get to Hong Kong and get him so that I might have a chance to get the cards back and defeat that creep. He made me miss out on most of my childhood!! He will pay!!" Madison looked a little uncertain and told Sakura their major problem.

"Umm, Sakura? How are you going to get the money to get a plane ticket to Hong Kong?"

Sakura found herself blushing when she posed for the cameras in the latest swimsuit fashion. It barely covered her body and she felt a little bit to exposed in front of so many people. The director told her all the positions he wanted her in and kept telling her to smile. _Why couldn't Madison have come up with something else?_ She thought. _Well, modeling is a good way to make money fast_. It isn't something she really wanted to get into at the age 10. She may be physically 17, but not mentally. 

When she was through modeling the director gave her 5,000 dollars and told her that she was the best model he had ever had. She blushed and was glad to return to her normal clothes.

Madison and her walked down the street to the airport to get their tickets. All the way there Madison had been telling her about the company she wanted to open for her clothes designs and how she would love to have Sakura be her main model. Sakura grimaced at the thought of more modeling. 

When they arrived at the airport she and Madison went to the counter and ordered two tickets to get to Hong Kong and went on their way to the waiting plane. When they sat down and got comfortable Sakura drifted off into deep thought. _How am I going to defeat this guy if he has all of the clow cards and other world's powers? I can't wait to see Li. Hmm, I wonder if he is cuter now than before. Ugh, bad thought, is he and Meiling married yet? That would really suck big time. Li… can't wait to see him. Even if it has only been two days._


	3. Fight

Li walked around his home bored out of his mind

Li walked around his home bored out of his mind. He had just got finished with his training and didn't know what to do. "I'll just go watch TV." He muttered under his breath.

When he walked into the livingroom he noticed all of his sisters glued to the TV. They were watching some modeling shows. He sighed and went to sit down on an empty chair. He heard them talking about hoe they wanted some of those outfits and that they wanted to do some modeling. He shook his head at their girlishness and watched in boredom how it went through the different outfits.

"_And now for our bathingsuit addition." _Li sighed at the announcement not really interested in any of the girls on TV. "_And next up we have a new comer who will be wearing our newest bathingsuit addition, Sakura Kinomoto."_ At the next announcement Li snapped up his head and watched as a girl with long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes walked down the isle in a skimpy bathingsuit. He felt his heart pump a little faster than usual at the sight of the girl that had been missing for 7 years. Her hair was longer now it came down to her lower back instead of her chin. Her body was that of a 17 years olds now too. He gaped in open mouthed amazement at the once was little girl. The sight of her brought back the haunting memory that he had been trying to forget. The day she disappeared and how it happened was a nightmare to his mind and a sore to his heart. He thought that he would never see her again. The cards hadn't shown up once since her disappearance and he was called back home to Hong Kong. 

"Looks like Li found an interest in a girl on TV! How cute!" his sister's comment snapped him back to reality and he glared at her. The other 2 giggled at his face and went back to watching the models and their outfits. He got up out of his chair and was going to go do some more training when he heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it making one of his sisters go get it. When he neared the back door he heard one of his sisters squeal out "Oh! You're the girl who was just modeling on TV!! The one our brother was drooling all over!" he turned around in disbelief to see a blushing beautiful Sakura in the doorway. 

Sakura looked at the girl who answered the door and blushed at her words having no ready reply for that accusation. When she was about to say something she noticed a gorgeous tall male with brown shaggy hair and deeper brown eyes push the girl out of the way. 

"Sakura…" He whispered her name with what sounded like a little disbelief.

"Li…" they just stood there transfixed on each other until Madison cleared her throat from behind breaking the trance.

"Where have you been?" He asked it with a little regret in his voice for the time that they had been apart.

"Well, not in this world for 7 years. I think I was out asleep for 7 years in that void then brought out when it came time." He looked at her weirdly. "You remember that blue light that surrounded me at our picnic? It was caused by a guy who wanted the clow cards and me to be out of the way. He sent me to a void of nothingness so that I would stay there till future time when he gathered all of the clow cards. He has been going from world to world collecting their power sources." Li's face went grim at the news. He knew that something was wrong with the clow cards he just didn't know that someone had stolen them from the world. He felt the need to get them back gather up inside him.

"We need to find a way to go get the cards back away from him! If that guy uses them against our world or others it will be just as bad as leaving the cards uncaptured and letting them roam the world!"

"Who are you and what are you doing talking to my Li!?" Sakura looked over and saw a girl with long black hair in pigtails grab Li's arm and glare at her. Li sighed and shook his head at the person who never changed.

"Meiling! You don't look very different after 7." Sakura said pointing a finger at the girl who was glaring at her. Her face went from a glare to a look of surprise when she realized whom it was.

"Sakura! But you disappeared! Where did you take the clow cards?!" Sakura sighed at the accusation while Li groaned a little.

"She didn't put them anywhere." The three girls and boy looked over to see who spoke. Li's mother stood there with an impassive face. She looked directly at Sakura and smiled almost unnoticeable smile. "Do you know where to look for this creature whom stole the cards?" Sakura nodded a little at the question.

"I think he might be in the void."

"Good. Do you know how to get there?" Sakura shook her head with a sad look on her face. How could you get to a place like that? It was like trying to get to the farthest galaxy in space. Li's mother smiled fully and turned around to walk away. After one step forward she turned to look at the 4 17-year-olds still standing in the doorway. "Well are you coming or not?" They slowly followed her to her backyard to where there was a small gazebo. In the middle of the gazebo was a hole that showed the bare ground underneath. They all sat on benches around the hole while Li's mother stood before it with her arms stretched out. She whispered some words that caught on the wind and swept around them. Sakura felt her neck prickle at the feel of magic in the air. She watched as the sight of the dirt ground changed into a white mist just like the kind in the void. Li's mother finished her chanting and turned to face Sakura. "This is the way into the void Sakura. I have opened the portal and will keep it open till you and Li return."

"What about us?" Madison asked pointing at herself and Meiling.

"I don't trust her alone with my Li!" Meiling cried in outrage.

"You both don't have magic power so cant go. Only Li and Sakura can go to this battle. I would go myself if I could, but I must hold open the portal for them. Sakura, trust in your instincts and they will guide you through this challenge. That is all I may say, now go!"

Sakura grabbed Li's hand and they both jumped into the misty hole. She felt something like her stomach dropping 3 feet. When the sensation stopped she opened her eyes to gaze at her surroundings. The void was the same as she remembered it. Its white mists swirled around her and Li in thick masses. She felt a prickly foreboding feeling as she gazed at the nothingness around her. When she looked down at her feet she saw that she was floating in midair. Li turned to look at her with disbelief written all over his face.

"What is this place?" he asked in awe. Sakura shrugged.

"I just call it a void since there is no other words for it. Now where is that creep?" she looked around for any signs of the guy she had seen and found nothing but Li and a whole that went through back to her world. She dared not go much farther from that portal in case they got lost and were never able to return. She turned to face Li who was already facing her. He saw the fear in her eyes and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Sakura, I missed you when you were gone. It hurt me deeply when I saw you disappear from sight in that blue globe. I thought that I had lost you. I will make that guy pay for the years I had to go through without you!" Sakura smiled warmly at him thinking that he was mad at the lost of having lost a friend and nothing more. She didn't realize that his feelings ran deeper than friendship.

"It wasn't much fun for me to wake up one morning to find out that 7 years of my life was gone either. You are such a good friend Li. I hope we live through this to be able to live lour lives near one another again." He took a step closer to her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Sakura, I lov…"

"Oh, so you returned here did you little mistress of the clow? Bringing a friend too I see." Li swirled around to see who had interrupted him to see a pale man with long black hair and black clothing standing before him and Sakura. The man's voice was eerie and cold, but also smooth and deep. At the corner of his eye Li watched Sakura flinch at the sight of him. He saw her shake in what he thought was fear.

When Sakura looked at the man she shook with rage at the thought of what he did to her life. Because of him she wouldn't graduate high school until she was in her late 20's. He looked the same to her. Same handsome mocking face and same black trenchcoat. Power still swirled around him making her tingle all over. "Ugh! Don't you ever change clothes? Even after 7 years?"

The man looked over at her disgusted looking face and smiled. "For me, time has stayed the same. For others, such as you, it has passed. You have grown to be quite the beauty. Maybe I will keep you for myself. Your friend however must be going." The man turned to Li and started whispering words of magic under his breath. Just before a white searing flash of energy could hit him Sakura threw herself at Li pushing him out of the way. She wasn't to get fully out of the way though and her right thigh got seared. She screamed out in pain and glared at the evil man. Li looked into Sakura's face whom was on top of him at the moment. She was searing with rage.

The man started whispering more words under his breath as Sakura and Li recovered from the attack. They jumped out of the way of another flash and then another. They kept at this pace for quite a while trying not to get hit.

"It's the thunder card!!" Sakura exclaimed when she looked closely at the next flash she evaded.

"Very good! I will kill your friend by your own powers, fun isn't it?" The man smirked at the startled Sakura and called out another power. Soon Li was dogging out of the way of a fire attack. Sakura growled at the man and rammed into him before he could let loose another attack. He swept her out of the way easily laughing at her while doing so. She fell on her butt from his strong push and glared at him some more. She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Li cry out in pain. She looked over at him to find that he was holding his shoulder and trying to evade another attack. She felt her anger raise to its peak and grabbed at a necklace she was wearing. She looked down to find her key. She smiled as she stood up and called on its power and turned it into a wand.

She looked into herself looking for a solution and found her inner power. A power that no one else possessed, the power that only the clow mistress could have. She grasped the power and called using it as her connection to the cards. She called the cards to her mentally. When she opened her eyes she saw a pocket in the man's trenchcoat glow then rip open to reveal the cards. They swept away from him and came to land in her hands. He turned to look at her in amazement and anger.

"You ripped my coat!! You, little girl, will pay!" he gathered his power about him readying it to throw at her. 

While he readied his power, Sakura threw all the cards in the air and hit them with her wand. "Cards of the clow, combined your powers to one and defeat this man!!" The cards released all their powers and swirled them together in a big bright blue ball of light. They massed and grew in strength at each passing moment. When the man released a searing white ball of light the cards power flew to intercept it. They collided in a mass of fireworks, pieces of light flying from the encounter. The balls of light grinded together for a long period of time, both seeming to be the same in strength. Sakura felt that she couldn't win this fight unless she was able to give for strength to her attack. She followed her instincts and drew power from herself to add to that of the cards. As she gathered it she felt a heavy wind blow about her causing her braid of auburn hair to whip into her face leaving a red mark on her cheek. When she was about to release her power she felt someone grab her hands. She looked up to find Li holding onto her smiling reassurance. She smiled back and felt him gather his own power and add to hers. When they released the power they gathered together it went into the blue and white of the clow cards and mans power in a pink and blue light. When it hit the powers the white of the man's disintegrated into nothing and went forward to hit the man. He screamed out in agony when it hit him. Sakura and Li watched in amazement as he disintegrated into nothing but a small pile of ash.

Sakura returned the cards power and put them away. She turned to Li and smiled at him. He blushed slightly at the warm feeling he got when those emerald eyes gazed at him. He felt like they pierced his soul. When he staggered a little she put her arm around him and helped him walk to the portal. 

"Sakura wait. Before we go through I want to tell you something" She looked over at him with a questioning look on her face. He smiled and gathered his courage to tell her his feelings. "I love you Sakura." Her face turned to a look of statement and he felt that she didn't feel the same way. When he turned to walk through the portal he felt her grab him and kiss him full on the lips. He staggered backwards in surprise, taking them both through the portal. White light flashed around the kissing couple as they went through, back to their world.

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard Meiling yelling at her. She found herself kissing chibi Li and realized that she was back to her ten year old body. She drew back from him and scratched the back of her head and laughed hesitantly. She winced when her hand came in contact with the bump on her head from the collision earlier that day. Li looked a bit startled and confused. 

"How dare you kiss my Li!" Meiling cried at her, but she ignored her. Li stopped looking startled and started to blush crimson. Sakura stood there wondering if it was a dream or reality that had happened. She went with the dream and apologized to Li for kissing him, Though she personally wanted to kiss him again. Well, perhaps that will happen in the future. Right now she just wanted to enjoy being 10. her eyes sparkled as she picked up the volleyball and passed it to Madison. She would enjoy as much of her childhood as possible.

There you guys go. That was the longest fanfic I have ever wrote and my butt hurts from sitting in front of the computer typing all day. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, forgive me if I made some mistakes, I m too tired to edit it right now and I would probably be too lazy to do it later. Ja!


End file.
